Don't call me Sensei
by xxlalax
Summary: Who knew that Kakashi would get so turned on by Sakura "experimenting" with girls? Rated M for smutty lemons :D KakaSaku oneshot


Heyy there :) I hope you like this oneshot as much as i loved writing it! Sorry for any typos and if you have any suggestions dont hesitate to write to me :) i would love hearing your opinions

Much love,

xxlalax

* * *

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! You have to come." Naruto whined. "It's my birthday!"

Kakashi sighed. He was usually quite antisocial and would rather have spent the night at home, re-reading for the millionth time over that same orange bound book that was characteristic of the Copy Ninja. But he really couldn't say no to his loudest, most unpredictable student. That would be unwise, and he'd risk suffering the younger boy's whines and empty treats for the rest of the day.

"I'll see what I can do", Kakashi replied dejectedly. He planned on going late, stay for a few drinks and make sure to leave early. Just enough to shut Naruto up.

Naruto flashed a wide grin at his older sensei. "That's awesome! We shall meet at the pub across from Ichiraku's at nine, Sensei. If you want we can have Ramen before!"

Sakura slapped the blonde on his head. "Oh come on Naruto! It can't be ramen again. How can you even eat that thing anymore? You're twenty now for God's sake and you have been having that slimy thing everyday ever since you could walk and talk and eat anything other than milk! It's not even good for your health you know?" It was exasperating as amusing. He might be growing up physically, but Naruto was still the 12 year old idiot she remembered so fondly.

After another bout of complaining from Naruto's part and explaining why ramen was the best food in the world, they parted ways, each with their respective plans for the day.

* * *

It was 8pm and Sakura had just returned home from one long shift. She was literally sleep walking and her feet ached and her head complained to every small vibration or sound that came her way. And it did not do any better that she had to prepare to meet her friends in record time. But she had promised Naruto, and seeing as he was almost like a brother to her, she literally had to carry herself towards the shower in order to try and feel human again.

It had been some time since she had seen some of her friends and secretly she wanted to impress. That damned Ino always had to swift away all the attention of the boys with her big boobs and lite physique. But not today... It had been quite some time since Sakura had found herself snagging herself a boyfriend, and let's just say that Ino was not letting the issue slide by. Not a moment passed that her blonde friend did not remind her of her single status and her road towards solitude. Well fuck it! Sakura decided. While Ino always found herself some young chuunin or jonin, Sakura had always aimed for the higher batch of men. She liked them older, and a bit mature. She, herself, liked to compare men to fine wine, the more they aged, the more they matured and the more enjoyable it was.

She chose herself a light blue dress which she decided brought out more the colour of her eyes and a pair of black heels which made her about 5 inches taller. She let her now long hair loose, reaching until the small of her back, and she spent about half an hour perfectioning her artistic skills on her make up. Needless to say she looked stunning. She grabbed her purse and managed to leave the house at 10 minutes to 9, just in time to reach the pub at the other side of the village.

* * *

It was already 10pm, and according to Kakashi it was just about as fashionably late as he could get. He walked with his characteristic lazy gait towards the entrance of the most popular bar in the village. First he decided to buy himself a drink and then he went looking for his young friends. He would have been naïve had he not expected the party to be a bit wild, seeing as his students where now all adults, but as he entered through the door, he realised that wild was a bit of an understatement. Everyone of Naruto's friends where there, each holding some form of alcohol in their hands. Naruto was slightly tipsy and he was making advances on Hinata, who in turn was some weird shade of bright red. Tenten was trying to calm Lee down, who in turn was dancing on top of the table in that horrible green spandex he almost always wore. But the heart of the party was elsewhere. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai and Neji where all crowded at the dance floor staring up and whistling at 2 girls who where practically grinding to the pole in the middle of the room. Kakashi stared at the girls. He had to admit they where quite sexy and he could instantly feel the effect they where having on him down his pants. He moved closer to the rest of the boys who where urging them on.

As he got closer, the lighting got better and he realised that one of the girls had pink hair and had an uncanny similar face to Sakura. He spluttered on his drink as he realised that she was Sakura. His Sakura! The Sakura he remembered was 12 years old and ever so naïve. That same Sakura was now practically having sex with her clothes on in the middle of the pub with another girl. She looked slightly intoxicated.

At that instant, the cherry-haired girl looked up and she made eye contact with him. "Kakashi-sensei!" , she yelped. "You made it!" She sauntered up to him and practically glomped him. "I thought you where not coming!"

Kakashi would be lying had he said he did not like the attention he was getting from this pretty girl. Hell he was only a mortal man! But for the sake of formalities he literally had to get her off him like Velcro. He grabbed her by her elbow and much to the dismay of the other boys, he pulled her towards the door, and out of the pub.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" she slurred. "I was having fun!" Kakashi sighed. He was not usually the one to be on drunk-sitting, but let's just say that Sakura was different. She was his responsibility for some reason or another. "You where having a bit too much fun I guess. And I don't like how the guys where looking at you... especially Kiba." he explained. "Let me take you home." Sakura just nodded and they walked silently side by side.

Anyone who did not know them would never think that their relationship was simply platonic. Kakashi had his arm around her waist in order to help her walking while Sakura had her head resting against the taller man's shoulder. Her breast was brushing against his shoulder when they walked and Kakashi was painfully aware of the beautiful woman next to him. He even shocked himself by referring to her as a woman! Somewhere along the way she had blossomed and he had not even realised it.

"Thank you so much for doing this Kakashi- sensei. It was so nice of you."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." he answered.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Hmm...""

"Did you find us sexy? While we where dancing?"

This took Kakashi by surprise. He always knew that Sakura's personality was a mixture of meek, violent and sweet person all wrapped in one, but he had never expected her to be so bold. He looked up at her with utter surprise, and as expected, she was blushing. This warmed his heart. How this girl could be bold and shy at the same time was always beyond him. To hell with it, he finally decided. It's not like she will remember what I will tell her.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "You where utterly and impossibly beautiful. Had I not grabbed you from them, some of the other guys would have taken you." And he really meant it.

She smiled, happy with his response.

"I do have a question myself though." Kakashi continued. "Do you always do that? With other girls, I mean?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know that." she teased.

"I wouldn't mind an answer"

"Let's just say, I have experimented once or twice." At that, she grinned at him and gratified him with a predator look. Kakashi was dumbfounded.

"Define experimented.."

"With another girl.. in bed."

That had her his full attention. "Last question I promise... who was it?"

She lifted her eyebrow.

"Ino? … Oh god". That was definitely giving him a hard on. "No more questions I promise..." He swallowed. "What did you do exactly? "

"Kakashi sensei! You pervert!" she chuckled.

They where finally in front of her door. "Want to come up? I may show you what we did if you want..." She offered, her predator eyes glinting.

It was tempting. Really tempting. His senses where unexplainably heightened. He looked down at her forest green eyes, slightly hazy with alcohol and possibly something else he couldn't put his finger on, at her slightly parted, perfect lips painted red, and at her milky white neck, reaching down towards her smooth neck line and slightly over exposed breasts. Damn she was gorgeous, and her luscious figure was nonetheless maddening.

Damn it all! He was only human. A man at the contempt of a goddess. How could he say no? But she was his student.. Tsunade would be pissed that he violated her precious student and Naruto would almost definitely kill him.

Almost sensing his hesitancy, Sakura moved a step forward to close the distance between them until they where practically nose to nose. He could feel the warmth emanating from her close proximity and her strong smell of arousal. He could take it no more. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and he pressed his masked lips against her own. He heat between them was unmistakably raw and primal as he pushed her against the door. She reached up towards him and in a quick jerking movement he let he pull down his mask. She stared at him for a few split seconds. He was incredibly handsome. His face was marred with the scar that descended from across his eye, but it still contributed to his manly features.

He pulled her towards him pressing her flush against him. His tongue moved against her lips asking for access, which she granted. Their tongues battled against each other in a heated hopeless battle that none of them where destined to neither win nor lose. Her hands locked themselves in his dishevelled hair, as she tried to hold on to something, anything, to support her weakened legs.

Kakashi continued kissing passionately the vixen before him as the reached for the door knob behind him and pried the door wide open. Never breaking apart, they walked in and slammed the door shut. He broke apart their kiss and started kissing her neck with hot open mouthed kisses, until he found that sweet spot just over her Jugular vein where she was so sensitive. She moaned. He went lower and lower as they stumbled their way towards her bedroom. It was like a scene from one of his porn novels.

He reached for the zipper at the side of the dress and in seconds he had her out of that damned dress which was a barrier between him and his goal. Alas she was not wearing any bra. He pushed her on her own bed and climbed on top of her. She was really magnificent, he thought as he stared at her and her pink lace panties for a few seconds.

Kakashi lowered his head towards her neck once more and kept going lower and lower until he arrived at her sensitive mounds. He kissed, and nipped everywhere except where she wanted it the most. She moaned and arched her back against him, trying to guide his talented mouth towards her nipples.

"God Kakashi-sensei! Stop teasing me! You're driving me crazy"

He did not need to be told twice. He closed his mouth around one of her nipples, sucking at it like an infant, while his thumb rubbed circles on to the other one. She screamed in ecstasy. "Oh god! Sensei! Ah! Sensei!"

She grabbed a handful of his silver locks and latched him closer to her breasts, in a futile attempt to keep him there. But was never destined to be in control. He broke free and started kissing her on her ribs, down to her belly button, her hips , her inner thigh. She knew where this was going. "Sensei! I've never done that." she blushed.

"Where there is a first time for everything". He pushed his thumb into her mouth and she started licking and sucking at it almost as if it had been another appendage. Once he was satisfied, he reached down to her core with his wet thumb, and started rubbing circles on her most sensitive spot.

This was heaven! She surely must have died and gone to heaven! How could one man make her feel like this? She arched her back and screamed his name in muffled, incomprehensible syllables. He started going downwards once more, and suddenly she felt his tongue getting closer and closer, until he reached his destination. It was incredible. His tongue moved in rhythm to his thumb's ministrations. He lapped at her juices as if it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. She reflexly wrapped his thighs against his head. "Ah. Ka-Ka-Shi! Ah! Im so close Kakashi! Don't stop! Oh my god this is amazing! Ahh. Ahhh!"

Much to her dismay he pulled back. But her disappointment was only short lived. He instantly pushed in his index finger in her vagina making her cry out loud. Her muscles were clamping against his finger as he pumped inside of her. She was really a sight! Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he head lolled back and her eyes closed as she experienced pure bliss. He could not take it anymore! At this rate, he would come just by watching her.

"Please Kakashi! I want more! Give me more!"

He instantly stripped his shirt while in her haste, Sakura started fumbling with his pants' zipper. He kicked his pants off while Sakura got her hands on the hem of his boxer and pulled them down. His penis could barely fit in her hands!

With as much strength as she could muster in that situation, she got up on her knees and pushed Kakashi on the bed where she had previously been occupying.

She kissed his chiselled abdomen, as she kept going lower and lower. He held his breath in anticipation. The little vixen knew she was in control and she looked him square in the eyes as she grabbed his penis in her hands and pulled down the skin covering the glans.

The clear white fluid of his arousal covered the head and she slowly closed her eyes and dipped her tongue in it, savouring every lick and taste she managed to get. She lowered her head and took the whole length into her mouth, as she sucked on him and massaged his balls with her hands.

He growled and she was proud that she was the one making him so aroused. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed his penis further into her mouth past her gag reflex. She moaned enthusiastically.

He really could not take any more of this. In an instant, he took control again and Sakura found herself on her back once more. Kakashi aligned himself with her entrance and he entered his penis in her about one third of the way. She gasped. He lowered his hand to where their bodies had merged and he started massaging her clitoris once more. "Ahhh! Keep going! Please Kakashi! Go in!"

But he took his lovely time watched her squirm and plead for his penis.. for HIM.

Finally, he rolled his hips towards her and entered his full length inside her. She gasped and screamed his name. "Yes! Yes! Ah! Yes! Faster! Faster!"

He picked up the pace, going deep inside her with every push he gave. He was at his limit and within seconds, her muscles started contracting, milking him and pushing him closer and closer to his peak.

His vision was blurred and his brain foggy. He finally collapsed on her, both breathless and beyond the capability of speaking proper sentences. He hadn't even enough energy to pull out from her.

"That was amazing, Sensei."

"Don't call me that, Sakura."

She smiled warmly at him, and his heart fluttered. What was this unexplainable joy he was feeling at seeing her smile like that?

"You want to spend the night here, Kakashi?"

"With pleasure my dear.."

* * *

I hope you liked this! Please please Review! :D It helps me keep going! Also, you can go check out my other Kakasaku fics =]


End file.
